ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z Characters Strength
Before, I've done a page on the Dragon Ball Z Characters power levels, but now I'm going to be doing something a little different. Remember in the Buu saga when it showed Goku training in the other world with weights, and apparently was using 4 weights that weighed 2 tonnes a piece, and yet when they were increased to 10 tonnes a piece he couldn't handle it? Remember when Goku saved a bus from falling off a cliff or when when Frieza lifted up a continent with his mind? Well, I'm about to demonstrate just how much these monsters can lift. To calculate roughly how much these guys can lift, I'll be using a formula which is: A person with a power level of 5 can lift roughly 120 Kg, or to make things simple a guy with a power of 1 can lift about 24 kg. Now keep in mind that these are based off of my power levels and may be incorrect, but it's probably the closest I can get. Raditz: Raditz has a power level of about 1,200, meaning that he can carry up to 29 tonnes. Raditz can toss cars around with relative ease and even pick up trucks. Nappa: Nappa has a power of about 8,000, so he can carry up to 192 tonnes. That's enough to carry the worlds largest animal and even heavy houses (A blue whale at 180 tonnes). Cui Cui: This purple dude has a power of around 19,000, meaning he can carry about 456 tonnes. Cui Cui can lift heavy aircrafts like passenger planes. Dodoria/Zarbon (transformed): Having a power of 22,000, he can lift about 528 tonnes, and Zarbon with a power of 30,000 can lift about 720 tonnes. Reccome: Reccome having a power of about 55,000 can lift roughly 1,320 tonnes, that's a bit heavier then the largest tree and space rockets. Captain Ginyu: The great captain at his maximum power is around 120,000, so he can lift about 2880 tonnes. The captain can lift the heaviest space shuttle made (ps sorry for the lack of creativity). Frieza (3rd restrict form): Frieza in his 3rd restrict form has a power of about 530,000 which means he can lift about 12,720 tonnes. This is enough to carry the RMS Titanic. Frieza (100%) Frieza using his maximum power has around 10,000,000 power units. This means he can lift 240,000 tonnes which is about the weight of the largest/heaviest ship (while half loaded at least). As an FWI, Android 19 could probably lift the heaviest ship while fully loaded. Android 17/18: Both androids have a power of about 45,000,000 which is a lot, this means they can lift about 1,080,000 tonnes. This allows them to lift the largest man made (not pyramid) object. Android 16: This bulk has a power of 53,000,000, enough to lift about 1,272,000 tonnes. Bojack: In his original form, Bojack has a power of 430,000,000, so he can lift up to 10,320,000 tonnes. This dude (Both base and transformed) can bench pyramids, people. Cell (Final form but not in his super mode): Perfect Cell has a power of roughly 660,000,000. This means that Cell can lift about 15,900,000 tonnes, and he can lift some of the heaviest man made objects on earth such as the Great Pyramid of Giza. Dabura: Dabura at his max has a power of about 830,000,000, lifting up to about 20,000,000 tonnes. I guess he can lift the Great Pyramid of Giza when there's a lot of people occupying it. Buu: Now, I'm not exactly sure what version of Buu I should put down, there are so many variants and I don't want to go through them all (maybe later), so I'll do Fat Buu and Buu at his strongest in the series. In his fat stage, Buu has a power of about 3,700,000,000 which can carry a weight of 88,000,000 tonnes. This means that Fat Buu can lift pretty much any man made structure built by man. Super Buu (Goten/Trunks/Gohan/Piccolo absorbed): Super Buu has a power of about 19,100,000,000, being able to carry about 460,000,000 tonnes. This means that if you got the total weight of the Human race and put it together, Super Buu could carry that. Krillin: Krillin has a power of about 1,140,000, so he could carry about 27,260 tonnes. Yamcha: Yamcha has a power level of 780,000, so he could carry around 18,720 tonnes. Tien: Tien has a power of 3,300,000, so he can carry about 79,200 tonnes. Piccolo: Piccolo has a power of 288,000,000 meaning he can carry about 6,912,000 tonnes. Goten: Goten has a power of about 21,000,000 so he can carry roughly 504,000, and in Super Saiyan with a power of 63,000,000 can carry about 1,512,000 tonnes. Trunks: Trunks with a power of 22,200,000 can carry about 532,800 tonnes and in Super Saiyan with a power of 66,600,000 can carry about 1,600,000 tonnes. Gohan: Gohan has a power of about 80,000,000 so he can carry roughly 1,872,000 tonnes. In his ultimate form, Gohan has a power of 16,000,000,000 meaning he can carry about 384,000,000 tonnes. Goku: Goku has a power of about 204,000,000 which means he can carry about 4,900,000 tonnes, and he can lift a mountain (a small one). In Super Saiayn 3 he has a power of 11,000,000,000 and he can carry about 264,384,000 tonnes which is enough to carry the weight of the total human population (just like Buu but with much more difficulty). Now, instead of saying what God Goku can lift, I'm going to take a stab at guessing Super Saiyan God Goku Super Saiyan's (I call him "Super Saiyan God Goku" for short) power and how much he can weigh. God Goku: God Goku's power is about 204,000,000,000,000. After training we can put his power at a higher 310,000,000,000,000. If you multiply that by 3, it's about 630,000,000,000,000! Super Saiyan God Goku can lift up to 15,120,000,000,000 tonnes! When like this, Goku can carry Phobos (which is one of mars's larger moons). I've been wanting to do this kind of research for several months now but never knew how to do it. Before I started, I theorized that Goku in Super Saiyan 3 could probably lift up the moon or maybe even the Earth, but I was clearly wrong. Upon simply looking at what Raditz could lift up (a heavy truck) I realized something about the Z fighters: The Z fighters are strong, very strong. They can fly and fight mid-air and shoot Ki blasts that can 'destroy planets'. Despite this, the Z fighters may be able to lift up practically anything made by man (from cars to buildings), but when it comes to nature and space junk, they have the Z fighters beat flat. Destructive power Now, I'm not saying that the Z fighters aren't strong, far from it, these guys can beat up almost any character from any other anime/manga (maybe not Korosensei *cough* mark 20 *cough* or Super Man). Many people may be wondering "Well, the Dragon Ball Z characters have shown many times that they can destroy planets, so why can't they lift them?" Well it's simple, and I'll put a few examples of when Dragon Ball characters destroyed planets and why it ISN'T entirely true. Just saying but this isn't all of the examples, only a few. Roshi and Piccolo destroying the moon: Well, I don't have any real way to disprove this, but if you remember when Piccolo shot a special beam cannon at raditz and it missed and destroyed a mountain? The special beam cannon is Piccolo's strongest attack, and if that could barely destroy a mountain then how could a strong Ki blast destroy the moon, an object that is MUCH larger then a mountain and much further away? The next time we saw a planet being destroyed was when Vegeta fired a finger blast? For starters that's a filler put in by the animators to make the series more awesome which it did very finely. But it's a filler none the less. Besides, Vegeta and Nappa can't survive in space, not only would they have not destroyed the planet, but they would have died while trying to blow it up. If Vegeta could really destroy a planet, he would have done it on Namek to get rid of Frieza (you know, after he found out the Namekian balls were turned to stone). Frieza blowing up planet Vegeta: Technically this had to have happened so I can't say it didn't, though here's my explanation behind it. Frieza's 'Death Ball' couldn't have destroyed the entire planet itself, it would have had to have dug through the planet and destroy the core, thus destroying the planet (Did you notice how Frieza while in his final form couldn't destroy Namek which is supposed to be a smaller planet?). Even this is a bit ify but Frieza is very powerful. Threats: In Dragon Ball are some very epic fights, ones worthy to fan girl/boy over, and whenever the good guys get the bad guys in a pinch..........they threaten to destroy Earth. This NEVER happens. Vegeta threatens to destroy Earth after getting beaten up by Goku, though he doesn't. Same with Cell stating he'll destroy Earth after killing Gohan, it didn't happen (Cell might have been able to destroy Earth or at least a large portion of it). Kid Buu blowing up planets: Ok in Dragon Ball Z, Buu destroyed the Earth along with some of the remaining Z fighters, went across space and blew up several other planets. I don't think with his immediate energy that Buu could blow up any planets, he just isn't strong enough. Besides, once again it is filler that Buu destroys planets, though he DID destroy Earth. My explanation for this is that Buu has a LOT of energy and spent some time to charge his energy up, making a much stronger 'Death Ball' like attack that actually could destroy Earth. Little side note Before anyone hates on me for trying to 'dis' Dragon Ball and trying to make it look like an over-rated show, I'm not. I love Dragon Ball as much as the next guy, probably more. As a kid I used to try and shoot Kamehameha waves and fly, and even fight like I was in Dragon ball. Even today I still follow the franchise and fanboy over every new fight that the Akira comes out with. All I am trying to do is put some science with Dragon Ball and to see if some of the stuff that happens in the show is actually plausible or not (Assuming that flying and shooting Ki's are). And with that I shall end my rant, have a nice and lovely day people :) Category:Power Levels